parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Family Engine - UbiSoftFan94
Cast *Henry as Peter Griffin - (Henry and Peter Griffin are both fat and clumsy) *Emily as Lois Griffin - (Emily and Lois Griffin are both wear green and the main females) *Stanley as Brian Griffin - (Stanley and Brian Griffin are both wear white) *Percy as Stewie Griffin - (Stewie Griffin's voice suits Percy, because they're both troublemakers) *Thomas as Chris Griffin - (Thomas and Chris Griffin are both wear blue) *Rosie as Meg Griffin - (Rosie and Meg Griffin are both wear pink) *Toby as Cleveland Brown - (Toby and Cleveland Brown are both go slow and wear brown) *James as Glenn Quagmire - (James and Glenn Quagmire are both wear red and vain) *Gordon as Joe Swanson - (Gordon and Joe Swanson are both big, strong, and go fast) *Molly as Bonnie Swanson - (Molly and Bonnie Swanson are both big, strong, and wifes to Gordon and Joe Swanson) *Kevin as Kevin Swanson - (Kevin and Kevin Swanson are both share the same names) *Lady as Susie Swanson - (Lady and Susie Swanson are both little) *Trevor as Herbert - (Trevor and Herbert are both like children) *Edward as Tom Tucker - (Edward and Tom Tucker are both wear blue) *Daisy as Dianne Simmons - (Daisy and Dianne Simmons are both sexy and named begins with the letter 'D') *Hector as Ollie Williams - (Hector and Ollie Williams are both have bad tempers) *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Tricia Takanawa *Whiff as Mort Goldman - (Whiff and Mort Goldman are both wear glasses) *Madge as Muriel Goldman - (Madge and Muriel Goldman are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Neil (from RWS) as Neil Goldman - (Neil and Neil Goldman are both share the same names) *Murdoch as Mayor Adam West - (Mayor Adam West's voice suits Murdoch) *Elizabeth as Carol Pewterschmidt - (Carol Pewterschmidt's voice suits Elizabeth) *Diesel 10 as Ernie the Giant Chicken - (Ernie the Giant Chicken's voice suits Diesel 10) *Old Slow Coach as Nicole - (Ernie's wife) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Death - (Cerberus and Death are both evil and scary) *Isobella as Jillian *Salty as Seamus - (Salty and Seamus are both have pirate accents *Derek as Derek Wilcox - (Derek and Derek Wilcox are both share the same names) *Mavis as Connie D'Amico - (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Bertram as Bertram - (Bertram and Bertram are both share the same names) *S.C.Ruffey as The Evil Monkey *Freddie as Randy Newman *Oliver as Bill Cosby - (Oliver and Bill Cosby are both western) *Duck as Dr. Hartman - (Duck and Dr. Hartman are both western) *BoCo as Bruce - (BoCo and Bruce are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Bertie as Horace - (Bertie and Horace are both have six letters in one name and they both have the same letter 'E' at the end of their names) *Spencer as Carter Pewterschmidt - (Spencer and Carter Pewterschmidt are both pompous and rude) *Caroline as Barbara Pewterschmidt - (Caroline and Barbara Pewterschmidt are both wear red) *Connor as Micky McFinnegan - (Connor and Mickey McFinnegan are both irish) *Cranky as Francis Griffin - (Cranky and Francis Griffin are both cranky) *Isabel (from RWS) as Thelma Griffin *Diesel as James Woods - (Diesel and James Wood are both devious) *Hank as Bill Clinton *Victor as Principal Shepherd - (Victor and Principal Shepherd are both in charge of steamworks and james woods high school) *Toad as Jasper *Captain Star (from TUGS) as Carl *Donald and Douglas as Vern and Johnny - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Vern and Johnny are) *Henrietta as Angela *Harvey as Obbie *Bill & Ben as Tomak and Bellgarde - (Bill & Ben are twins, just like Tomak and Bellgarde are) *Patrick as Patrick Pewterschmidt - (Patrick and Patrick Pewterschmidt are both share the same names) *Billy as Jake Tucker *Flora as Donna Tubbs *Charle as Clevland Brown Jr. *Duncan as Rallo Tubbs - (Duncan and Rallo Tubbs are both stubborn) *Catherine (from RWS) as Roberta Tubbs *Caitlin as Loretta Brown *Evil Percy (a fan-made Thomas character) as Evil Stewie *Bulgy as Thaddeus Griffin *Bulgy's Friend as Bitch Stewie *Bitch Stanley (a fan-made Thomas character) as Bitch Brian *Stanley the American Narrow Gauge Engine (from Sodor Railways) as Stanley Kael - (Stanley the American Narrow Gauge Engine and Stanley Kael are both share the same names) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Consuela *CGI Stanley (CGI version) as New Brian *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Joyce Kinney *Victoria (from RWS) as Brenda Quagmire *Old Stuck-Up (from RWS) as Franz Gutentag *Arry as Mr. Taylor *Bert as Mr. Washee-Washee *Smudger as The "PHONY!" Guy *Spamcan (from RWS) as Jeff *Bear (from RWS) as Judge *Mike as The Kool Aid Guy *Duke as Mr. Weed *Neville as The Greased-Up Deaf Guy *Earl (from Mad Bomber) as Al Harrington *Dennis as Buzz Killington *Byron as Jerome *Luke as Brad - (Luke and Brad are both cute) *Millie as Olivia Fuller *Ada (from RWS) as Janet *Captain Zero (from TUGS) as Hitler *Proteus as Vinny Griffin *31120 (from RWS) as Nate Griffin *Rocky as Ulysses S. Griffin *Arthur as King Arthur Griffin - (Arthur and King Arthur Griffin are both share the same names) *Terence as Robert E. Lee *Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus *Culdee (from RWS) as Rupert *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Cookie Monster *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Godzilla Gallery Engineer Henry Flounder..png|Henry as Peter Griffin Emily sunbathes..png|Emily as Lois Griffin Stanley Darling..png|Stanley as Brian Griffin Percy, as Donald Duck, makes his first pose...png|Percy as Stewie Griffin Thomas, as Ash Ketchum (Battle Frontier), as a train engine driver, waves..png|Thomas as Chris Griffin Rosie as Tily.png|Rosie as Meg Griffin Toby, as Ichabod Crane, makes his first pose..png|Toby as Cleveland Brown James as The Musician.png|James as Glenn Quagmire Gordon as Bearminator..png|Gordon as Joe Swanson Molly as Anastasia..png|Molly as Bonnie Swanson Kevinpromo.png|Kevin as Kevin Swanson Lady as Bimbette..png|Lady as Susie Swanson Trevor, a baby Globox,, in Thomas the LEGO Engine's Thomas 2 (Sega Dreamcast) Movie..png|Trevor as Herbert Edward Bandicoot (Thomas Bandicoot) as an engine shunter..png|Edward as Tom Tucker Mrs. Daisy as Razorwife..png|Daisy as Dianne Simmons Hector as Bzzit or Mozzy..png|Hector as Ollie Williams Sally Seaplane as Elora.png|Sally Seaplane as Tricia Takanawa Whiff jumps into the pool in his trunks..png|Whiff as Mort Goldman LC76217 Madge 1 1.jpg|Madge as Muriel Goldman Neil.png|Neil as Neil Goldman Murdoch as K. Lumsy..png|Murdoch as Mayor Adam West Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Carol Pewterschmidt Mr. Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark..png|Diesel 10 as Ernie the Giant Chicken Old Slow Coach in paper style..png|Old Slow Coach as Nicole Mr. Cerberus as Reflux the Knaaren..png|Cerberus as Death Isobella.jpg|Isobella as Jillian Captain Salty No. 33..png|Salty as Seamus Derek.jpg|Derek as Derek Wilcox Mrs. Mavis Noah Duck..png|Mavis as Connie D'Amico Bertram.jpg|Bertram as Bertram S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws..png|S.C.Ruffey as The Evil Monkey TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)FearlessFreddie.jpg|Freddie as Randy Newman Oliver as Victor..png|Oliver as Bill Cosby Duck as Dingodile (Dingo Duck Dile)..png|Duck as Dr. Hartman Mr. Boco as Photographer..png|BoCo as Bruce Bertie as Polokus..png|Bertie as Horace Spencer as Dr. Neo Cortex (Dr. Neo Spencer Cortex)..png|Spencer as Carter Pewterschmidt Caroline.jpg|Caroline as Barbara Pewterschmidt Connorpromo.png|Connor as Micky McFinnegan Mr. Cranky as Umber (Coloccus).png|Cranky as Francis Griffin IsabelRWS2.png|Isabel as Thelma Griffin Mr. Devious Diesel as Ben Ravencroft (doing the roleplay as Admiral Razorbeard from Rayman 2)..png|Diesel as James Woods Hank (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Hank as Bill Clinton Victorpromo.png|Victor as Principal Shepherd Head-OnToadPromo.jpg|Toad as Jasper Mr Captain Star.jpg|Captain Star as Carl Donald and Douglas as Ben and Lon..png|Donald and Douglas as Vern and Johnny Take Along and Take 'n' Play Henrietta..png|Henrietta as Angela MainHarveyModel.png|Harvey as Obbie Bill and Ben as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.png|Bill & Ben as Tomak and Bellgarde PatrickModelSeries.png|Patrick as Patrick Pewterschmidt Don'tBeSilly,Billy54.png|Billy as Jake Tucker Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Donna Tubbs Charlie CGI.png|Charlie as Cleveland Brown Jr. Duncan as The Broomstick..png|Duncan as Rallo Tubbs Take Along and Take 'n' Play Catherine the Culdee Fell Coach..png|Catherine as Roberta Tubbs CaitlinPromo2.png|Caitlin as Loretta Brown Evil Percy as Velo Minion.png|Evil Percy as Evil Stewie Mr. Bulgy as Zombie Chicken..png|Bulgy as Thaddeus Griffin MrBulgy'sbasis.jpg|Bulgy's Friend as Bitch Stewie StanleyCGI.png|Fool Stanley (a fan-made Thomas character) as Fool Brian Stanley(NarrowGauge).png|Stanley the American Narrow Gauge Engine as Stanley Kael Chica Emma..png|Emma as Consuela StanleyPromo3.jpg|CGI Stanley as New Brian Mother Georgia..png|Georgia as Joyce Kinney Victoria (Thomas and Friends).png|Victoria as Brenda Quagmire OldStuckUp.png|Old Stuck-Up as Franz Gutentag Iron Arry as Axel..png|Arry as Mr. Taylor Iron Bert as Foutch..png|Bert as Mr. Washee-Washee Smudger as Ales Mansay.png|Smudger as The "PHONY!" Guy NoD199Spamcan.png|Spamcan as Jeff Bear.png|Bear as Judge Mike (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Mike as The Kool Aid Guy Duke the Lost Engine.jpg|Duke as Mr. Weed Neville as Funky Kong..png|Neville as The Greased-Up Deaf Guy Take Along and Take 'n' Play G.W.R. Pannier Tank Engine No. 6430..png|Earl as Al Harrington Mr. Dennis as Lackey.png|Dennis as Buzz Killington Byron the Bulldozer.png|Byron as Jerome LukeattheHaltpromo.png|Luke as Brad Milliepromo.png|Millie as Olivia Fuller Mrs Ada.png|Ada as Janet ZeroLoudhailer.jpg|Captain Zero as Hitler Proteus.jpg|Proteus as Vinny Griffin No 31120.png|31120 as Nate Griffin Rocky.png|Rocky as Ulysses S. Griffin Arthur as Vinny..png|Arthur as King Arthur Griffin MainTerenceModel.png|Terence as Robert E. Lee Flying Scotsman No. 4472..png|Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus MainCuldeeRWS2.png|Culdee as Rupert Mr Big Mac as Bentley.png|Big Mac as Cookie Monster Johnny Cuba grows strong and powerful..png|Johnny Cuba as Godzilla Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Family Guy spoofs